The Best Thank You
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Starts from Episode 2.10 Ki'ilua.  Steve gets captured in North Korea and Danny risks everything to save him.  Once they get back Steve comes up with the best thank you ever.  Rated T for now, but be warned it will be going up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing that pertains to Hawaii Five-0.**_

**Author's Note: I'm back! I know I just finished By Accident yesterday, but I've had this sitting on my computer and I thought why not. So I hope that you guys like this story, it's another 4-5 chaptered story. It's rated T for now but I promise it's going to go up by the end of the story, so consider this your warning.**

_**Warning: This contains stuff from Episode 2.10 Ki'ilua, just how I thought it should've gone.**_

* * *

><p>It takes Danny mere seconds into his phone call with Jenna to know that something was terribly wrong. The moment he hears the panic in Jenna's voice his heart constricts and it feels like he has been kicked in the stomach. Sure Danny is used to Steve getting into hairy situations, but he was on the same island and could do everything within his power to save his partner. Now Danny had no idea what to do, except save Steve from Wo Fat. Hanging up from Jenna Danny immediately jumped into his very own Super SEAL persona. Danno was not about to let some guy take his partner away from him. For once Danny actually stopped and thanked God for the time he spent with the crazy goof while also making a quick plea to keep Steven safe.<p>

Hanging from his wrists, Steven was severely pissed off. He felt betrayed and angry at the actions that had led to his being captured. He should have known that this was not going to be easy, but Steven would always take care of his team. That need to make everyone on his team happy, he realizes now was not always the best. But hanging there slowly losing feeling in his hands, the only thought going through Steven's mind was Danny. He felt his heart ache at the thought of possibly never seeing Danny again. If he closed his eyes he could almost picture Danny in full rant mode about not going in with backup and how he was a crazy Navy SEAL Neanderthal, who was a little too happy to jump into hairy situations. As the minutes ticked by and as the torture got worse, Steven came to a startling conclusion. He was in love with his loud mouthed New Jersey pineapple hating partner.

Kono watched Danny take off from the office, concerned about the thoughts swirling through her second boss' mind. She saw the way that Danny seemed to stop when Jenna said Wo Fat. She saw him clench as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. She watched him take off from the office, part of her wanting to run after him and part of her thankful that he had finally come to his senses. Her second boss had it bad for their fearless leader. Smiling to herself softly Kono looked to Chin, looking for some indication of what they were supposed to do.

As Danny drove all over the island looking for Joe White, his mind was running into overdrive about what Wo Fat could be doing to his partner. His only hope was that all those years of training were finally being put to good use and that Steve was going to hold out as long as he could. He needed to make it; there was no way that Danny was going to let some bastard kill his partner. Danny was not about to lose the one person, besides his adorable daughter Grace, that made him happiest on this god forsaken island. Danny was going to do whatever it took to make sure that Steve came back to him in one piece and alive, he loved the man too much to let him die in North Korea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I know it's super short, but I hope that you guys liked it all the same. Let me know what you think (good or bad) and like always if you're looking to be mean, please save your breath because there's no room for haters here. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or Friday at the latest, so thanks for reading! ~thatredheadgirl~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: see chapter 1, but I still don't own anything.**_

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing and all the alerts for this story, I'm so happy that you guys like this story so much. Here's the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this just as much.**

* * *

><p>Hours after meeting with Joe White and the Governor, Danny found himself sitting in Steve's house with his head in his hands. Joe had come up with a plan for them to get Steve back, but in doing so Danny was risking everything. Danny had to help his team, he had to get his partner back, but he was risking not only his life but his daughter as well. How would she feel if she found that not only was her beloved Uncle Steve dead but her father was being arrested for going into North Korea, it would surely devastate her. Before Danny made his decision, he knew he had to talk to Grace and getting Rachel to agree had taken all of Danny's energy. He had literally spent almost an hour talking to his ex-wife trying to convince her to let Danny talk to Grace for a little bit. Finally after hearing Danny beg for a full five minutes she agreed and now Danny was waiting for Rachel to show up.<p>

Hearing a car pull up to the house Danny jumped up from the couch and raced to the door. He flung open the door and crotched down to catch Grace as she ran into her father's waiting arms. She knew from the moment Rachel had gotten the call from her Danno that something was seriously wrong. She heard her father begging her to see Grace for a little bit and now seeing the look on Danno's face confirmed that something was seriously wrong. Danny picked up Grace holding her close to his body as he finally looked up at Rachel.

"I'll have her back in no less than two hours tops." Rachel searched Danny's face and knew that he was in serious pain. She remembered that look; it was the same look he gave her when she gave him the divorce papers. Danny hadn't told her the specifics around his sudden need to talk to Grace, but she knew that it most likely had something to do with one Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett. Rachel nodded and turned letting Grace comfort her father in the only way that she can.

"Danno what's wrong? You look sad." Danny smiled sadly at her and hugged her tightly to him again.

"I need to talk to you okay Monkey?" Grace nodded as Danny set her down and led her into the empty house.

"Where's Uncle Steve?" Grace asked moments after stepping into the house. She looked around hoping to find him. Danny stopped and took a deep breath hoping that he could keep it together.

"Well Grace, that's what I need to talk to you about." Danny replied grabbing Grace's hand and sitting her down on the sofa. Grace watched Danno run a hand through his hair. "You see Steve went to help a friend and he got into some trouble."

"Is he okay?" Grace asked her eyes welling up with tears at the thought of Steve being in trouble or hurt.

"Steve's a tough Navy SEAL, but he needs help."

"Are you going to help him Danno? You have to do everything you can to bring him back!" Grace exclaimed tears rolling down her face.

"I know Monkey, I know. I really want to help Steve but I have to think about you as well. If this doesn't go well I might end up in jail."

"Why?" Grace asked tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Well Steve went into North Korea, a country that doesn't like the United States very much. So if we get caught trying to save Steve we could be tried for Treason; that means that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"Oh." Grace replied deflating with the sad news. "But you want to help Uncle Steve right?" Grace asked, hoping in some way that Danny would confirm the feelings she had. For an eight year old she was much more perceptive then people gave her credit for. She saw the way that Danno and Uncle Steve acted around each other; it was the same way that her mom and Step-Stan had acted when they first got married. She knew that Danno and Uncle Steve loved each other. Her Danno only saved his big long rants for when he really cared about someone; it was his way of telling them he cared.

"Of course I want to help Steve, he's my partner. I'm always going to be his backup, but this time is different."

"You can't let the bad people that got Uncle Steve get away with it. You have to do whatever it takes to make sure that you bring him home. He needs you Danno; he needs you to save him. It's just like those stories you tell me at bedtime all the time. He's the princess and you're the prince that's going to save him!" Grace cried standing up and stomping her foot. "Promise me you'll save Uncle Steve." Grace asked using her variation on the "McGarrett hopeful puppy" look on Danno. He had a hard enough time saying no to that face when Steve used it and with his daughter using it he was doomed.

"Okay Grace I promise to bring Uncle Steve back." Danny conceded gladly accepting Grace's hug as she cried in his arms. "Everything's going to fine. I promise to bring Steve back okay? Before you know it you're going to be giving Steve the biggest hug ever okay? But in the meantime I need you to keep thinking positively. If you think enough positive thoughts they might even reach Steve all the way over in North Korea. Do you think you can do that for me?" Grace pulled away slightly and sniffled nodding her head softly.

"Be careful Danno, Uncle Steve is so lucky to have you for a partner." Danny chuckled softly at Grace's words and hugged her even tighter. For all Danny knew this could be the last time that he'd be able to actually hug his daughter. He was going to relish in the remaining time he had with his daughter, while hoping and praying that they made it back from North Korea all in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Aww I loved writing this scene between Grace and Danno. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! Be on the lookout chapter 3 could be posted as early as tonight, so please let me know what you think! ~thatredheadgirl~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1, but I still own nothing *even though it would be pretty awesome that make a ton of money & get to be around Alex & Scott all day.**

_**Author's Note: Yet again you guys are just absolutely amazing with your reviews and alerts, I can't tell you how much it means to me that so many of you like this story.**_

* * *

><p>Seeing Wo Fat shoot Jenna, not just once but twice, without so much as a second thought Steve felt the guilt immediately wash over him. He couldn't help but feel guilty; if only he had done a little bit more recon about this mission Jenna wouldn't be laying dead in front of him. But watching how careless Wo Fat really was made Steve's need to escape even stronger. He needed to get away while he could, he had to at least try and get back to Danny and the rest of Five-0. He had to at least tell Danny how he felt, Danny deserved that much. As he swung his legs up to unlock his hands the only thought running through his mind was getting back to Danny at any cost. Even when Wo Fat struck him on the back of the head, Steve still held out hope that he would see his partner again.<p>

For the first time in a long time, Danny didn't question what he was told. He knew that Joe and the rest of the SEALS knew what they were doing, more so than Danny would ever know. So he took his orders and sent up one more silent plea for the safety of his partner and aimed his gun. 'Steve would be so proud of me right now.' Danny thought with a sad smile as he saw the trucks coming down the road.

Steve heard the first gun go off and immediately put his head down. He had no idea what was going on, but he just hoped that someone was going to find him. He waited with bated breath for the gunfire to stop before he heard the voices. He didn't notice Danny walk up to the truck but finally lifted his head when the light hit his face.

Danny felt his whole body relax when he saw Steve sitting in the back of the truck. "Steve!" Danny exclaimed smiling widely as he hopped into the truck and rushed towards his bruised and utterly beaten partner. When Steve looked up at him relief shining in his eyes, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve pulling him tight against his body.

"Danno." Steve whispered relishing in the intimate contact for a moment before Wo Fat entered his mind. He tried getting Danny's attention but found that it was a lost cause, his partner was just too caught up in his own relief to even hear anything Steve was trying to say to him. He looked up when Joe lifted the tarp and the two shared a small smile.

As the chopper lifted and everyone was situated Steve turned back towards Danno. "No you can thank me when we get back to Oahu." Steve smiled softly and nodded, his plan already beginning to form in his mind. He did after all have a lot of time to not only come to terms with his feelings but also plan different ways for him to share his feelings with his partner.

"You can thank me by being the best man at my wedding." Steve whipped his head towards Chin, a huge smile across his sweaty face. He was happy that things were finally working out in Chin's favor, it had been a long rocky road to get to this point.

The entire plane ride back from Korea Danny sat facing Steve never taking his eyes off of his partner. He needed the confirmation that Steve was really alive and sitting in front of him. Numerous times throughout the lengthy flight Danny fought the urge to reach out and grab Steve's hand or run his fingers through Steve's hair. But each time his hands would reach out, either Steve would shift or the plane would rock knocking some sense back into Danny. By the time they reached Hawaii exhausted didn't even begin to explain how Danny felt, but still Steve was alive and that made it all worth it.

Steve watched as Danny struggled to keep his eyes open and couldn't help but smile at the adorableness that was a very sleepy Danno. He was also aware that he had spent the entire flight with his eyes glued to Steve. If their roles were reversed Steve would have done the exact same thing. There were numerous times during the flight that Steve had wanted to reach out and pull Danny towards him, to reassure him that he was okay that he was there during the few times he was actually awake. But Steve pushed those urges away, deciding that once they were alone that Steve would reassure Danny he was still here.

"You okay Danny?" Chin asked finally noticing that Danny's eyes would droop before he would snap to attention a few seconds later.

"Yeah I'm good." Danny replied fighting off another yawn. Steve laughed quietly and reached out pulling Danny to him finally giving in to the need of physical contact.

"It's okay Danny, just relax." Danny sighed and let Steve lead him over towards the Camaro.

"Steve you've just spent days being tortured, you are not about to drive." Danny replied awake enough to know what his crazy Neanderthal of a partner was thinking. It was just so Steve for him to think that even though he had been prodded (literally) and beaten that he was still okay enough to drive. Steve smiled softly at Danny's mini rant and shook his head.

"Even bone tired you can find the energy to rant." Danny went to open his mouth when Kono appeared next to her bosses and smiled sweetly at them.

"I rode with Chin, so I'll drive you guys back." Steve smiled at her and wrapped his free arm around her.

"Thank you." Steve whispered into her hair for both the ride home and risking her life to save him. Kono only smiled and gave him a mini hug.

"Just make a move already, yeah?" She joked pulling away and heading to the driver's seat. Danny without question crawled into the back giving Steve the more comfortable front seat. The ride to Steve's house was filled with a relaxed quiet that helped to ease Steve's post-mission depression.

Once they arrived at the McGarrett house Steve looked up and smiled when he saw Grace sitting with Rachel outside of his house. He glanced back at Danny who just smiled softly through his half-lidded eyes and shrugged his shoulders; he was going to remain silent on how Grace had known when they would be back on the island.

Kono got out of the car letting Danny quickly get out and make his way over to Steve. "Let me help you." Danny whispered waiting for Steve's nod before reaching out and gently pulling Steve from the car. Turning towards the house Danny smiled and nodded at Grace who took off and flung herself into her father's arms.

"See I told you everything would be fine!" Grace exclaimed squeezing her small arms tight around Danny's neck. Danny could only chuckle and hug her back just as tight. "Can I hug Uncle Steve without hurting him?" Grace asked quietly shooting concerned glances over to Steve who was now leaning against the car, too tired and sore to even bother standing up straight.

"Just be careful okay?" Grace nodded as Danny set her back down on the ground. Grace smiled moving over to Steve who looked down at her. Once Steve smiled brightly at her Grace let out the breath she was holding and wrapped her arms gently around Steve's neck, with a little help from Danno, who picked her up so Steve didn't jostle his injuries. Once her arms were tight around his neck Steve held her tight to his body.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I was worried about you and Danno, but I knew that you guys would come back. I still prayed the entire time you were gone that everything went okay." She whispered kissing Steve gently on the cheek. Steve's smiled widened and he squeezed Grace holding her even tighter to him.

"Thank you." Steve whispered back letting Grace hold his face and rest her small forehead against his.

"Make sure you give Danno a really big thank you, okay?" Steve locked eyes with her and wanted to chuckle at the seriousness her bright eyes held.

"I will, don't worry." Steve replied chancing a quick glance over at Danny who was having a conversation with Rachel yet his eyes were glued to Steve and Grace. Grace smiled and squeezed lightly before shimmying down from his arms and looking towards her mother.

"Thank you for bringing her by Rachel." Steve said standing up and finally really acknowledging her. Rachel just nodded and reached down grabbing Grace's hand.

"It's good to see everything worked out in the end." She replied a sad look in her eyes. Hearing her ex-husband, who she still carried feelings for at times finally, admit to loving someone else was hard for her. She knew that there would come a time when Danny would move on, but she didn't think that he would move on to his Navy SEAL of a partner. But thinking about it, they made a very good match and as long as Grace wouldn't be affected Rachel was happy. Still part of her ached seeing the concerned love that Danny had, knowing that at one time that look would have been saved only for her. "Well I can see how tired you are, so we're just going to let you guys get some rest. Danny I'll call you later, okay?" Danny nodded yawning midway through.

"Bye Grace." Steve said carefully and slowly crouching down to hug the girl one more time before Danny pulled her into his arms.

"Love you Danno." She whispered kissing his cheek lightly and squeezing him once more. Relieved and happy that everything had worked out and that Steve was back here with her and Danno, where he belonged.

"Danno loves you too." He replied a huge smile spread across his face. They watched as Rachel and Grace got into the car and waited until she reached the stop sign at the end of the street before Steve finally turned to Danny.

"Are you hungry? Or do you just want to sleep?" Steve asked watching Danny fight another yawn.

"I'm starving." Steve nodded trying to do a quick inventory of what food he has in his house. "You have no food, trust me. Why don't we just order a pizza or something?"

"How do you know?" Steve asked although he somehow knew the answer before Danny blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I might have stayed here while you were gone." He quietly admitted making Steve feel warmth spread through his body. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck pulling him tight against his body. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around him relishing in the comfort that Steve was back in one piece, although slightly damaged, he was still alive and here.

"Thank you Danny. I know you risked a lot rescuing me and I can't thank you enough." Steve pulled away from their embrace starring Danny straight in the eye so he can see how serious he is.

"Steve, I'm your partner of course I'm going to always have your back. Now can we eat or were you just toying with me when you brought up eating?" Danny asked his sarcastic nature making Steve smile even more. "I'll even do the ordering!" Danny joked reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out. Steve just nodded and finally the two make their way into the house, the air still clouded with tension and relief that both were home safe and sound.

Once they entered the house grabbing two beers that magically seem to be sitting in the fridge, it's as if the whole Korea incident never happened. As they wait for the pizza they turn on ESPN and easily slip back into the bantering they know and love. It's nice to just be able to slip back into the familiarity of their relationship, sure they have some things to talk about, but for right now they're more than happy to sit back and just be with each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: I just love writing Grace scenes, she's such a sweet little girl. Another chapter done! I hope that you guys enjoyed this installment, and please like always, I'm open for reviews (both good and bad). So let me know what you think! ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1, although I still don't own anything relating to Five-0. **

Finishing off the final piece of pizza, Danny leans back against the couch turning his head slightly to stare at Steven. Even though they had successfully brought him home, Danny still felt as if he was a million miles away. The weight of his feelings was resting heavily on him and seeing Steve alive had only reaffirmed what Danny had suspected, he was completely and utterly head over heels in love with Steven J. McGarrett. He knew from their many conversations that not only was Steve 100% completely straight but he was also a little bit in love with Catherine, who was not only a woman but also in the service. They were a better match than he and Danny could ever be and that thought only served to break his heart even more. It always hurt to know that you didn't have any inkling of a chance at being with the person that you loved with your entire being.

Steve glanced over and noticed the hurt expression that flashed across Danny's face. Seeing that look spread across the face of someone he loved was hard to handle, he wanted to know what had caused the pain and fix it. He only ever wanted his partner to be happy, he loved a happy Danny. Sure he loved every emotion Danny sported, but happy Danno had a way of making even emotionally stunted SEALS happy. "Danno what's wrong?" Steve asks turning his body carefully to fully take in his partner, who was sitting stiffly next to him.

"I'm just tired." Danny replies his voice slightly strained like he's trying not to cry. He didn't think it would hit him this hard, he hasn't really felt like crying since Rachel announced she wanted a divorce. Steve's heart immediately clenched when he heard Danno's voice, it kills him to hear his partner so sad and defeated.

"Danny." Steve whispers deciding that the moment is now. He has to finally find out if there's a chance for them. "Can I ask something?" Danny nods not lifting his head from his intense staring contest with the floor. "Besides just being my partner, why did you risk everything to rescue me from North Korea?" Steve asked softly, his voice sounding almost desperate to his ears. Hearing his question and the desperate tone to his voice Danny lifts his head his eyes locking with Steve's. A silence falls between them, both of them not willing to pull away from their intense eye lock. "Danny." Steve begs the look in his eyes making Danny sigh and rub a hand over his tired face, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"You really don't know?" Danny asks taking a bold step and shifting down the couch towards him. Steve shakes his head needing to hear it from Danny. Danny smiles softly reaching his other hand to hold Steve's face in his hands. "I'm in love with you. From the moment I heard you were in trouble I knew I had to bring you home. I couldn't let you go before I even had you." He paused taking a deep breath. Steve closed his eyes letting the warmth of Danny's hands wash over him. "I would risk everything all over again without a second thought. There really isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Even if you don't feel anything like this for me; I'm always going to be there for you." Danny continued his eyes shiny with tears, his emotions finally catching up with him. Steve reached up brushing a stray tear away from Danny's face.

"Danny, how could I not love you? You are such a loud and intense powerful force that has managed to rant his way into my life. You are the only thing that got me through the whole ordeal. Every time I felt like I was going to die I heard you ranting at me about how selfish I was being." Danny chucked a watery smile spread across his face. Steve leaned forward resting his forehead against Danny's. "I can't even begin to think of how to thank you for risking your life to come get me. I should have listened to you when you told me to be careful, this is the one time I'll admit that I should've brought back up with me."

"Oh now he admits that maybe police procedure actually works, 'bout time you jumped on this band wagon Steven." Steve chuckled, his lips now a mere centimeter away from Danny's. They stayed like this for a few moments before Danny finally closed the short distance and pressed his lips against Steve's.

Steve blames his exhausted mental state for the two second delay in kissing back. Once his slow motion brain caught up Steve pressed his upper body fully against Danny's forcing the shorter detective to lean back.

What started out as an innocent and exploratory kiss soon grew into a passionate kiss expressing all the love and relief felt between them. Pulling away Danny cursed the need for oxygen.

"As much as I love making out on the couch like teenagers, I'm exhausted." Danny whispered his fingers toying with the hair at Steve's neck. Steve agreed sitting up slowly and pulling Danny along with him. Danny stood up yawning and stretching his whole body before extending his hand towards Steve.

"Do you think there's enough room in your big bed for me?" Danny asked his smirk just oozing sex. Steve just shook his head as Danny helped to pull him up, careful not to cause any further injury.

"You sure you only want to sleep in my big bed?" Steve flirted pressing his entire body against Danny, letting him know just how much he enjoyed their "teenage make out session". Danny shook his head smiling softly.

"No, there's a lot more that I plan to do in that bed, but the doctor said no strenuous activity for at least a week. So for the sake of your health and you're body," He paused running his fingers lightly down Steve's arms and abs resulting in a delightful shiver from Steve. "Yes sleep is all I want to do in your big bed tonight." Steve nodded and grabbed Danny's hand leading them up the stairs. It took mere seconds for both to fall asleep wrapped in each other.

Waking up the next morning Steve immediately felt the stiffness in his body with very pleasant warmth spread against the length of his side. He tensed for a moment trying to recall where he was before the events of last night flashed through his mind. He relaxed immediately pulling Danny even closer against him, his body warmth doing wonders for the soreness of his muscles.

"Are you really using me as your own personal heating pad?" Danny asked his voice rough from sleep. Opening his eyes slightly Steve glanced at Danny and chuckled low in his chest at Danny's bed head. "Yeah laugh it up Super SEAL, you don't look much better." Danny tried pulling away but Steve only pulled him closer to him.

"You're not going anywhere." Steve almost growled shifting so he and Danny were laying side-by-side.

"I wouldn't dream of it babe." Danny replied leaning up and gently kissing him. Sighing into the kiss Steve presses his hands hotly against Danny's lower back. Danny moaned at the pressure molding his body to Steve's. "Mhm can't think of a better way to wake up." Steve agreed pressing his lips against Danny's for a sweet gentle kiss much like their first one. "I could definitely get used to this." He added hugging Steve to him.

"Then move in with me." Steve whispers lightly kissing below Danny's ear. Danny pulled away sharply a look of faux anger spread across his face.

"Do I strike you as the easy type Steven J. McGarrett? You can't just ask in your own goofy self for me to move with you without even taking me on a proper date! What kind of man do you take me for?" Steve shook his head; of course Danny was going to have something to say about his proposal of sorts.

"So all its going to take is a proper date huh?" Steve asked sitting up and rubbing his chin. "How proper are we talking here Danno? Are you talking about picking you up with flowers and take you to a fancy restaurant where I have to dress up like James Bond and shell out a ton of money in order to woo you kind of date?" Steve joked as Danny sat up frowning at Steve.

"You make me sound like such a girl, Steven and I am not the girl in this relationship!" Steve chuckled again leaning forward and kissing the frown from Danny's face.

"Of course you're not the girl Danno, I'm just trying to figure out what your definition of a proper date is that's all." Steve grabbed Danny's hand lacing their fingers together. "I want to be able to show you just how thankful I am for everything you've done for me." He added softly, he wasn't used to being this vulnerable. He was trained to be confident in everything he did and emotions were not something he did very often, if at all. Danny sighed knowing how hard it was for Steve to be this open with him and squeezed his hand.

"I know babe, I know. I trust that you'll come up with the best proper date I've ever had." Steve's heart swelled at the trust shining in Danny's eyes. "Now come on, since you've been such a good boy I'm going to make you my famous pancakes." Steve shook his head at Danny's ego but stood up and followed his partner out of the room, his mind already working overtime planning the perfect date for Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is it, the last chapter before the end. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Stay tuned for the final chapter and fair warning the rating's most likely going to go up. Let me know what you think! ~thatredheadgirl~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1, yet like always I'm still not hanging out with Alex and Scott.**

**Author's Note: I'm warning you right now this chapter has some sex in it, it's nothing too graphic but still it requires an M rating *if only to be completely safe*. Thank you so so much for those of you that have reviewed this story, they always bring a smile to my face to read your kind words.**

_**Warning: Yet again this has sex in it, Male-on-Male sex at that, so if you're not insanely comfortable either don't read or just skip that part. You have been warned so don't review complaining about the sex and whatnot I let you know.**_

"Well Steve, I think you'll be happy to hear that all your injuries seemed to be completely healed. Your ribs show no signs of bruising and your mobility is much better." Steve smiles broadly at the doctor as they look at his x-rays of his ribs and shoulders. "It seems as if the extra time was all you needed to get back 100%, of course you are at a higher risk of shoulder dislocation than before. But you seem to know how to deal with those."

"So I'm cleared for active duty again?" Steve asked wanting to make sure that when Danny asked he could answer truthfully and if need by the doctor can back him up.

"I don't see why you would need to take it easy anymore. I would suggest that maybe you be careful in the future, but I think that's falling deaf ears." Steve chuckled nodding his head because careful and his job didn't work all that well together, plus Steve's a tough Navy SEAL so he can handle himself.

"Thank you doctor, I know I haven't been the easier patient to deal with." The doctor nodded smiling as he signed the paperwork needed for Steve to go back on active duty. With the last flourish of his pen the longest month of Steve's life was over. He could now actually go out with his team on cases and not worry about hurting himself even more and more importantly he could finally give Danno the proper date he's been waiting for. Smiling as he exited the office, Steve pulled out his phone hoping to brighten the day of a certain detective.

Danny sat in his office anxiously bouncing his leg up and down watching for any sign of Steve. He hopes that all his injuries are healed because if he has to wait another week Danny's going to go crazy. And Steve is completely to blame for Danny's anxious frustrated state. He's been slowly driving him crazy for the past month, kissing him with just enough to make him tingle all over than completely pulling away or using just enough foreplay to get Danny right there and then back off leaving Danny to take care of himself, neither of which Danny was happy about in the least. Jumping at the sudden ringing of his phone Danny quickly picks it up, having a feeling that Steve was about to make his day a ton better. "Steve?" Danny asks resisting the urge to bite on his finger nails.

"I'm good Danny. Everything's healed and I'm back to as close to 100% as I'm going to get." Danny smiles brightly and throws a fist up in the air.

"That's great babe!" Steve smiled hearing the relief and joy laced in his partner's tone.

"So you know what that means right?" Steve asked as he made his way towards his truck keys already in hand. He can't waste a single moment.

"Of course I know what that means, Steve. It's kind of hard to forget." Danny whines still smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "So what's the plan?"

"All you need to know is that you need to be at my place at 6:30 on the dot and you need to be dressed in your nicest suit. The rest babe is for me to know and for you to find out."

"I can't have anything else? Not even a little hint?" Danny asks his mind already flooding with all the possibilities of what tonight could bring for them.

"Do you still have extra clothes at my place?" Steve asks as he pulls up to the stop sign where he could easily swing by Danny's place if he needed to.

"Yeah I think so. So I'm spending the night huh?" Danny asks trying to be as flirtatious as possible. He really hopes that they end up back at Steve's place by the end of the night.

"That's classified at the moment. Just remember be ready by 6:30 dressed in your best suit. Call me if you need me, otherwise I'll see you later." Quickly hanging up Steve sets out completely his long list of things that need to be done before Danny arrives and after everything he's put Danny through tonight needs to be perfect.

To say Danny is nervous is an understatement. He has no idea what Steven could possibly have planned for them tonight, but there's a small part of Danny that is scared as to what it could be. Steven, when left to his own devices, could be a little bit a menace to society. But Danny trusts Steven; he wouldn't do anything that could potentially wrong tonight, since they both need tonight. After everything they've been through this past year they need a night with just the two of them without any interruptions. Danny just hopes that they finally take that final step into intimacy that Steve's been dangling in front of him for so long now to only then rip away from him. If Danny has his way he'll be getting back at Steve for all those cold shoulders and nights with his right hand that have been caused by him.

When Steve first began thinking of how to give Danny the perfect first proper date and thank him for, well, everything he had thought about taking him out to dinner at the fanciest restaurant he could find. But then that meant he would have to keep his hands to himself, since they weren't exactly broadcasting their relationship, nor were they planning to at least not now. So that meant that the safest place for them to be completely open would be his house, so Steve had made dinner for them. After some careful digging Steve was able to find out what one of Danny's favorite meals was and after a very pleasant conversation with Mrs. Williams one afternoon while Danny was off spending quality father daughter time with Grace, she had offered to send him the recipe for her famous lasagna. Steve just hoped that he didn't screw it up.

The lasagna was in the oven cooking which made the whole house smell delicious, the table was set for two, Steve had the stereo cued up with Frank Sinatra and some of Danny's favorite artists (except Bon Jovi, Steve was not ready for that), and the most important part was that Steve had put fresh sheets on his bed. If tonight went the way that Steve hoped, they would christen their bed. With everything going according to plan Steve quickly rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed before Danny would be here.

Pulling up to Steve's house, Danny felt a little nervous. He had no clue what was waiting for him behind the door. He only hoped that for once their usual bad luck that followed on them on the job wouldn't be an issue tonight. Taking one last deep breath Danny got out of the Camaro and fixed his suit before quickly making his way towards the house. Pausing outside the door Danny hesitated not knowing if he should just go in or knock. Deciding to use his manners, Danny raised his fist and knocked three times. Steve quickly opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of him. When he had told Danny to dress nicely he didn't think that he would wear a suit that seemed to fit him like a second skin. "Wow Danny." Steve breathed out speechless at just how good his partner looked. Danny blushed slightly and fidgeted pulling at his jacket. "Come in." Steve coughed out moments later motioning for Danny to enter. This was not going well, Steve was tempted to forget about dinner and go straight for desert.

Danny walked in and turned inhaling the sweet aroma coming from Steve's kitchen. He knew that smell. "How did you…?" Danny asked trailing off at the end when he finally looked at Steve. His mind went blank taking in Steve in his James Bond suit, who knew Steve could look so good in a monkey suit? Danny did of course and he thought of himself as a very lucky man.

"I might have called your mom and got her to send me the recipe. She thought it was very sweet of me to try and bring home to you." Danny smiled and crashed his lips against Steve's in a hot demanding kiss. Steve's arms immediately went around Danny's pulling their bodies flush against each other as he pushed his tongue into Danny's mouth. "Mhm." Steve moaned when Danny pulled away his cheeks flushed and panting slightly from their intense kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered resting his forehead against Steve's.

"It's the least I could do for you. You've done so much for me that I can never really thank you enough." Danny smiled kissing Steve gently.

"You'd do the same for me, so really you don't need to thank me." Steve sighed and tightened his grip on Danny.

"I should probably go pull the lasagna out before it burns." Danny nods and steps back giving Steve room to move into the kitchen before following him. "Can I get you something to drink? I have beer and wine." Steve asks pulling on his oven mitts and pulling the lasagna out of the oven. Danny inhales the delicious smell and moans in anticipation.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Danny asks his eyes never leaving Steve as he moves about the kitchen with such ease and grace. Steve pulls two wine glasses down and uncorks the red wine he's had chilling in the fridge. Passing Danny a glass he motions for Danny to take a seat at the table while he gets everything else ready for dinner.

Danny smiles when Steve finally sits down across from him. Steve looks even more breathtakingly gorgeous in the soft glow of the candles and the way that Steve's arm muscles ripple as he cuts a piece of lasagna for Danny makes Danny want to skip dinner and get onto desert.

"I hope that it turned out alright. I was a bit nervous that I wouldn't follow the recipe correctly, so I apologize if it doesn't taste good." Danny chuckles and cuts a small piece and slowly (to torture Steve) bringing it from his plate to his mouth. Judging by the way that Steve's eyes follow his fork from his plate to his mouth and the way his eyes glaze over with lust, Danny's knows that tonight is going to end in a happy ending. Steve watches Danny finally taste it and he hopes that he didn't screw it up too badly.

"Mhm babe, it's just like mom used to make. You did great." Danny compliments using his free hand to reach across the table and grab Steve's hand. "It's delicious." Steve grins and sighs in relief.

"So how's this for a proper date?" Steve asks after a few moments of silence have passed between them.

"You couldn't have done better." Danny replies washing down the last bit of his lasagna with more wine. Steve smiles for the umpteenth time that night and can't help but feel complete. "What do you say we put the food away and leave the dishes for later? I don't think I can wait for desert any longer." Danny suggests reaching his foot and rubbing it lightly up Steve's leg. Steve gasps as Danny's foot gets closer to his erection. He's been hard through most of dinner, what with Danny's pure sexual sounds as he ate and drank. Danny smirks in satisfaction as his foot rubs against Steve's hard cock a few times and Steve grabs his fork so tight his knuckles turn white.

"Sounds good Danno." Steve breathes out pushing away from the table and blowing out the candles. Danny watches as Steve makes quick work of putting the food away and suddenly appears in front of him his hand outstretches ready to pull Danny up from his chair. Danny grabs Steve's hand and lets Steve pull him up and towards his hard chest his mouth devouring Danny's. Danny moans at the sudden fiction against his hard cock and immediately his hands find purchase in Steve's hair. Danny pushes back against Steve with everything he has as Steve tries to swallow Danny whole.

"Bed." Danny pants pulling his mouth from Steve's moaning when Steve's lips attack Danny's neck. "Steven, bed." Danny moans again pushing Steve away from him and pushing him towards the stairs. Steve finally gets the hint and grabs Danny's hand pulling him behind him. Danny chuckles at Steve's impatience and speeds up so that he's right behind Steve his hands coming around his waist and rubbing Steve's stomach making him moan loudly and almost stop halfway up the stairs. Danny smirks and rubs lower inches away from where Steve wants him to touch and groans when Danny suddenly pulls away and inching past him and up the stairs. He stops at top and pulls his shirt out of his pants, half of the buttons already done. Steve watches transfixed as Danny pulls the shirt from his shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. He snaps back when Danny has his belt unbuckled and out of the loops joining his shirt on the floor.

Quickly rushing up the rest of the stairs Steve quickly shucks his jacket and pulls his shirt up and over his head not even bothering with the buttons before tackling Danny into the wall. Danny grunts as he hits the wall before Steve kisses him roughly. He loses himself in the kiss his tongue battling with Steve's for control before he submits and let Steve plunder his mouth. Steve smiles when he feels Danny give up control and pulls his leg up rubbing their clothed erections. Ripping his mouth away from Steve's Danny moans loudly clutching at his shoulders trying to stay upright. Steve's lips kiss their way down Danny's neck before settling on the junction between his collar bone and neck and biting. Danny gasps at the pain laced pleasure and bucks his hips up into Steve's as he thrusts down.

"Mhm Steve." Danny groans as Steve increases his thrusts pushing harder against Danny. "God Steve. I have to touch you babe. I need you naked." Danny manages to gasp out groaning as Steve pulls away allowing Danny to lead the short way into the bedroom. Steve waits until Danny's naked before tackling him to the bed and thrusting against him again. "Oh God!" Danny cries arching his back, therefore molding his body even more to Steve's.

"Danny." Steve whispers reaching down nibbling on Danny's jaw as Danny thrusts even faster up against him. The friction's delicious to Steve's overheated skin and after a few more thrusts both Steve and Danny come exploding against each other.

"Oh fuck." Danny whimpers as Steve rides out the last of his orgasm his chest rapidly rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. Steve smiles lazily too tired to even lift his head up and rests his forehead against Danny's chest. They stay like that for a few moments both trying to catch their breath before Steve pushes his tired body up from the bed and disappears in the bathroom. Danny watches through half lidded eyes as he disappears and lets his head fall back.

Once Steve's cleaned both of them up he pulls down the covers of the bed and climbs in wrapping his arms around Danny whose head has found its way on Steve's chest. "So Danno." Steve starts his fingers toying with Danny's hair.

"Mhm?" He responds content to just lay there and let Steve's heartbeat lull him into a peaceful slumber.

"Does this mean you're moving in with me now?" Steve asks looking hopeful when Danny raises his head locking eyes with Steve. "I mean you did say that all I had to do was give you a proper date." Danny chuckles shaking his head before reaching up and kissing the smirk right off of Steven's face.

"Yes." Steve smiles as if he's just won the lottery and pumps his fists in the air. Danny can't help but laugh at just how happy Steve is about it, which causes Steve to kiss the laughter right out of him. Danny moans at the heat of the kiss and shifts so that he's completely covering Steve's body intensifying their passionate kiss. Steve lets him back control for about three seconds before he's flipping them over and showing Danny again and again just how thankful he is.

The next morning Danny wakes up alone feeling aches in places he's never felt before, yet he's hoping to feel this ache deep in his bones for many, many years to come. He's not even surprised that he woke up alone since he knew that Steve would be back to his insane wakeup time and exercise routine, he wouldn't expect anything less. What he doesn't expect is a note on Steve's pillow and a steaming cup of coffee on his nightstand.

_Drink your coffee and get your sweet ass out of bed. We've got some moving to do._

_-Steve_

Danny chuckles to himself as he takes a sip of the still warm coffee. He's content to just sit there with his coffee and the ever present ache in his backside, but he's slightly afraid of what would happen if Steve came back and Danny wasn't ready to go. Plus the sooner they get started the sooner they can end up right back in this very bed making up for all the lost time they spent skirting around their feelings.

Hours later Danny puts the last of his stuff in the bedroom and falls down on the bed. It took them all day to move what little Danny had in his apartment and Danny's exhausted. Steve enters the room and takes a seat next to Danny wrapping his arm around his shoulder hugging him tight to his body. "Best thank you ever." Danny murmurs kissing underneath Steve's jaw. Steve smiles falling back on the bed pulling Danny down on top of him, he has so much more thanks to show his partner to make it the best thank you ever.

**A/N 2: Well that's all folks, at least for this story. I hope that you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts; they really do make me insanely happy. I hope I didn't completely screw up the sex scene, it's the first time I've actively wrote one and I'm a little nervous about how it's going to play out. Plus with these two characters it was hard not to be completely graphic, since they are both amazingly dominant characters. Let me know how I did! Until next time, ~thatredheadgirl~**


End file.
